The 7 Deadly Sins
by hihanahotaru
Summary: Each person holds a deadly sin close to their heart, even if they don't realize it. Yui/Azusa, Mio/Ritsu, Mugi/Sawako and Jun/Ui.
1. Chapter 1: Gluttony

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! ...if I did, then.. *cough* Nevermind, you get the point. Eheh..

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Gluttony

_In a big, beautiful mountain, a little brunette girl, whose eyes are the color of chocolate, and a giant cake with a strawberry hat walk hand in hand._

"_Cake-sama, where are you taking me?" The little girl asks. She was curiously looking around, noticing that the trees of this wonderful place were made of chocolate._

"_It's a surprise, Yui-chan!" The strawberry cake replies, smiling at the child._

"_Awww...are we almost there?" She asks, eager to find out their destination. _

_The cake just grins at her as it watches Yui squeal with delight when she notices where they are. She runs towards the falls infront._

"_Caramel!" She shouts, looking back at the smiling cake. "Can I get some? Pleaaaase, Cake-sama?"_

_The cake nods._

"_YAY!" Yui says as she bends down to dip her finger into the caramel when suddenly, she falls down and splashes into the caramel._

"CAKE-SAMA, SAVE ME!" Yui said as she shot up from her seat, her hand reaching up as if expecting someone to grab her. The girl had some drool on her face, giving everybody a heads up that she was having a nice nap.

Her eyes shot open and she saw her class laughing and giggling at her. She blinked a few times before she noticed a very angry Sawako glaring at her.

"Yui-chan, Cake-sama will never save you so si-" Sawako was cut off by the school bell ringing.

Yui scratched the back of her head, smiling innocently at her teacher, "Ehehe...Gomen ne, Sawa-chan." She said with that puppy dog look of hers.

The teacher just sighed. "Next time, Yui-chan, please try to pay attention in class, okay? And stop calling me Sawa-chan."

"Hai, sensei!" Yui said, bowing her head. The class giggled again. Yui really never ceased to amuse them. Be it her clumsyness, her out-of-this-world logic, her amazing advice or her personality.

Sawako sighed once more, adjusting her glasses. "..Class dismissed." She said, picking up her book from the teacher's table and exiting the classroom.

The students then started fixing their things as Ritsu approached the chocolate-eyed girl.

"Cake-sama? Seriously, Yui?" The amber-eyed girl said, chuckling. Then out of the blue, Ritsu stood up straight and put on a serious look. "Private, report on the Dream case!" She said in her commander voice, the one that could make any girl fall for her.

Yui immediately saluted, "Captain, I was in caramel falls and then I fell in, ma'am!" She said, mimicking those soldiers she sees in video games.

"Caramel falls? What the he-" Ritsu cleared her throat. "...As you were, Private Hirasawa." She replied, letting Yui drop her salute.

"Anyways..." The drummer said, reverting to her original persona. "Let's go already. Mio's waiting outside, and Mugi already went ahead." She said as she pointed her thumb back at the door.

"Okay!" Yui said as they both left the classroom, met up with the bassist outside and headed for the clubroom.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ritsu said with a grin as she entered the clubroom and threw her bag onto the bench, Mio and Yui following her. The lead-guitarist immediately went to Ton-chan to play after saying hello to Mugi.

"Okaeri." Mugi said with a smile, actually sounding like a housewife. The blonde was placing a huge gift box on the middle of the table.

"What, no kiss on the cheek?" Ritsu pouted before wincing in pain when Mio's fist landed on her head.

"R-Ritsu, behave!" A slightly red Mio scolded as she started walking over to Mugi to help the girl with the box.

"Itaii! W-what was that for!" The band leader said, rubbing the new bump on her head. Then, her frown turned into a cheeky smirk as she sneaked over to Mio, wrapping her arms around the girl from the back.

"Hmmmm? Is my Mio-chuan possibly jealous~?" Ritsu said, her breath tickling the bassist's neck. She rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You know I love you~"

Mio shuddered as her face turned a deep shade of red, her fist shooting up and smacking Ritsu on the face, causing the girl to free her from her hold. She said nothing else as she helped a dreamy-looking Mugi unwrap the box.

"_B-baka Ritsu!" _Mio thought to herself. Ritsu's breath on her neck...Why did it feel good? _"W-what am I thinking?" _

"This is what I get for being very loving? Oh, the pain!" Ritsu said, interrupting Mio's thoughts and doing a dramatic pose.

Ignored.

Ritsu pouted, giving up for now and going over to Yui who was playing with their turtle.

Mio sighed, her blush dying down. Did she actually feel jealous of Mugi..? She shook her head, getting rid of that thought.

As she finally finished helping Mugi unwrap the box, she tilted her head to the side when she saw a beautifully designed red box. "What is this, Mugi-chan?"

" It's a cake!" Mugi said happily. "My father just came back from France. He was given this cake by the President, and said that we could have it." She said it as if it was nothing.

"The P-President! Are you sure it's okay we eat this?" Mio asked

Mugi just nodded and opened the box. "Oh, strawberry cream cake!" She said, pleased with the type of cake.

Mio saw a blur of brown.

"CAKE-SAMA! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Yui said, reaching out for the cake as if it were going to disappear any second. Ritsu had to pull the girl by her collar to prevent her from embracing the delicious-looking cake.

"Down, Yui! That isn't Cake-sama!" Ritsu said, still trying to stop the girl from grabbing the cake. It proved to be a difficult task, for her arms were already starting to hurt and her feet were sliding.

"Cake-sama! Why! Why didn't you save me!" Yui cried out, still reaching out for the cake. Tears were already forming on the edges of her eyes.

Mugi giggled, gently grabbing Yui's hands. "Calm down, Yui-chan." She commanded, "If you behave, I'll take Cake-sama out of his box and then you can have your talk."

As expected, the ojou-sama's powerful calming powers worked on Yui. The girl stopped struggling, though her eyes were still glued to the cake.

Ritsu finally let go, bending her arms.

"Damn you're strong." Ritsu said, taking her seat and resting her arms.

Mio just sat down next to Ritsu, mumbling something about Usa-chan becoming friends with Cake-sama.

Yui took her seat, staring at the cake. Ritsu was afraid the girl would pounce on the poor dessert.

"Hey...where's Azusa?" Mio asked, noticing the girl was nowhere to be found.

Upon hearing her loveable kouhai's name, Yui stood up. "I know where she is!" She stated. Yui placed the tip of her index and middle fingers on each side of her head. "Three...two...one..." She whispered.

The door opened and in came a slightly red-nosed Azusa, "S-sorry i'm late, senpais... I had to go to the infirmary an..an..a...ACHOO!" The rhythm guitarist covered her mouth with her hands as she sneezed. The band was surprised to see Azusa sick, since the girl was usually very healthy.

"My senpai senses worked!" Yui said with a squeak as she rushed to the smaller girl as if she didn't care about her kouhai being sick.

In a blink of an eye, Yui was already clinging onto the poor little girl, rubbing her face on hers.

"A-ah! Senpai, stop! I'm—ACHOO!"

"Aww...Azunyan is so cute~" Yui said, ignoring the younger girl's protest.

Mio looked at Azusa, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright, Azusa?" She asked, sounding like a concerned big sister.

Azusa nodded when she was free of her senpai's hug. "It's just a cold, but thank you for your concern, Mio-senpai." She said, walking to the table once she placed Muttan down.

She took her seat, Yui going back to hers.

"You gonna survive the day, Nakano?" Ritsu asked, also a bit concerned.

"H-hai. I already took my medicine, so I should be fine.." She said, smiling.

Ritsu had to hold in a laugh when she heard Azusa's voice. She sounded alot like Yui right now. _"I wonder if we should record Azusa singing..."_ She thought to herself, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

Mio noticed her best friend's look and hit her lightly on her lap, shaking her head when she had Ritsu's attention.

Ritsu pouted, mouthing "you suck".

Mio shot her a death glare, causing Ritsu so sit up straight and behave.

"Would you like some tea, Azusa?" Mugi asked, back with plates and a cake knife. She placed a plate in front of each girl, then proceeded to cutting the cake. She placed one slice on each of the girl's plates, reserving one slice for their adviser.

"Ah...Y-yes, please." Azusa said after she thanked Mugi for the cake.

"How about you guys?" The keyboardist asked the rest of the band.

They all nodded, thanking her in advanced.

"Okay then." Mugi said with her motherly smile. She turned and headed for their "mini-kitchen" to prepare some tea for the band.

"So... since Azusa's sick, I say we cancel practice for today." Ritsu said in a serious manner. Of course, she was just using the little kitty as an excuse.

"It's okay, Ritsu-senpai...I can play. We don't have to cancel the pra..pra—pr...**ACHOO!**" Azusa sneezed so hard, her face hit the cake infront of her. When she recovered from the sneeze, she had icing all over her face. Her face turned a bright pink, embarrassed at what just happened.

Mio stood up, getting her handkerchief from her pocket. "Azusa, are you o—" she was cut off when Ritsu burst into laughter, pointing at the kouhai.

"Yui, look! It's Cake-sama!"

"Azunyan! You're cake-sama!" Yui said, looking at the icing-covered Azusa.

"S-senpai, i'm no— NYA!" Azusa squeaked when she felt Yui lick some icing off her cheek.

"Oohhh... Azunyan tastes good!" Yui said as she licked some more icing off of Azusa, from her cheeks down to her jaw.

"Y-YUI-SENPAI! S-ST-STOP!" Azusa said, trying to push her senpai away when she was already nibbling on her ear. Her face was as red as the strawberry on the cake, andshe felt the room getting hotter. "S-stop—ah-"_Wait, no! Senpai! I have icing on my lips, do—" _"mmph—"

Too late.

Yui's lips were pressing on Azusa's, the latter's eyes wide. _"M-my first—MY FIRST KISS!"_

Then, they heard glass break, causing Yui to pull away.

Mugi seemed to be frozen or something—she had that dreamy look in her eyes, as well as some blood flowing out of her nose. She wasn't moving.

"Mugi-chan?" Yui asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Ne, Ricchan, what's wrong with Mugi-cha- ...Ricchan?" Ritsu was also frozen in place, her eyes wide. Mio was next to her and had the same look.

"Azunyan, Azunyan, what's wrong with them?" She said, tugging on her kouhai's sleeve.

Azusa's eyes were still wide. _"Yui-senpai..stole my first kiss...and .. and ... she licked..."_

"Ehhhh? What's with everyone?" Yui asked herself. "Oh well~" She said, then continued eating, using this opportunity to steal the "heart" of everyone's cake, the precious strawberry.

Even though Azusa's body was frozen, her mind was still active. _"Senpai...do you know what you just did?" _

Suddenly, the door to the clubroom opened and Sawako walked in. "So, I made new outfits for your next performa-"

"..."

"Sensei! Would you like some cake?"

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys liked it. Do forgive me if I made a mistake, or if something seems wrong.  
I don't update regularly, so I don't really know when the next chapter will be up.. orz

~Side note: Thank you senpai for giving me a summary XD~


	2. Chapter 2: Sloth

**AN: **This chapter doesn't have much comedy in it. It has Ui/Jun, though. 8D!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sloth

"_...a week. It's been a week since Yui-senpai stole my first kiss..." _Azusa thought to herself, softly touching her lips with the tips of her fingers as she walked towards her said senpai's home.

Today was the day she promised Yui that she would sleep over at her house.

At first she had refused to go because she thought it would be very uncomfortable, sleeping in her senpai's house just a few days after she had kissed her, but was convinced, _"Or tricked" , _she mused_,_ to go because Yui had told her that she needed some help with the guitar. After a few encouragements by Ui ,who still couldn't believe what her sister did, Azusa agreed and ended up going.

She didn't have a cold anymore, and she made sure that there would be no cakes involved. Plus, Jun would be going, so why not?

She sighed to herself as spotted her senpai's house from a distance._"Please let nothing out of the ordinary happen." _She prayed to the lords. Poor little Azusa was still unsure if she made the right decision, but there was no backing out now.

The rhythm guitarist continued to walk towards Yui's house, and when she arrived at the front door, she checked herself if she looked okay. After seeing that everything seemed in place, she rang the doorbell.

Azusa waited for a few moments, but then when no one answered, she rang it again. It was only nine in the morning, and it was a Saturday, so she expected her senpai to be asleep. Her face turned a light pink when she realized that she would be sleeping with Yui tonight. _"W-what am I thinking!" _She scolded herself.

Thankfully her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing Jun. "Oh, Azusa! Sup?" The girl greeted, stepping aside and letting her friend in.

"Hello, Jun." Azusa said, smiling at her friend as she entered the house. She placed her things down so she could take her shoes off and change into slippers. Jun walked ahead of her, entering the living room. Once Azusa was wearing the readied slippers, she grabbed her bag and proceeded to the living room. _"Why am I acting like I live here? Wasn't I just nervous about being here awhile ago...?"_ She asked herself. Doing all this felt so...natural. It sent a shudder down her spine.

"Where's Ui?" She asked, noticing the girl wasn't there.

"Just a moment." Jun said as she turned around, facing the kitchen. "UI! AZUSA'S HERE!" She shouted.

In a few seconds, Ui walked into the room wearing an apron. "Ohayo, Azusa-chan" Ui said, hugging the girl.

"Ohayo, Ui." Azusa smiled at the younger Hirasawa.

Ui smiled back at her friend before facing Jun when she noticed something. "Ah, Jun-chan. You have some chocolate on your face." Ui said, giggling.

"I do? Where?" She asked, touching her face to try and locate the said chocolate.

"Wait. Here, let me do it" she said, cupping Jun's cheek with one hand to stop the girl from moving her head. Jun blushed as she felt Ui remove the chocolate from her face with her sleeve.

"T-thanks." Jun said, grinning.

Azusa smiled at the exchange between her two friends. She knew Jun had a crush on Ui, and she also knew that Ui had hidden feelings for Jun. It was cute, seeing them interact. But then her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed something. Ui was wearing an apron, and Jun had chocolate on her face. _"Wait..does that mean..." _Azusa suddenly became tense

"Ui, please tell me you're not making cake." Azusa said, making it sound like cake was something deadly. _"No no no ... anything but cake. If there's cake then maybe... but didn't I tell you not to... what if senpai does that aga-" _Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her friends laugh.

"Azusa's getting all nervous...how cute~" Jun said, grinning. "Yui-senpai ruined cakes for you, didn't she?"

Hearing this, Azusa glared at Ui who gave her an apologetic smile in return. "I couldn't resist telling her...gomen ne, Azusa-chan."

Azusa just sighed, her face turning a light shade of red. "Just don't let it spread any more, okay?" She could never get mad at her friends. She just didn't have it in her.

The two girls nodded, hugging their embarrassed little friend.

After their little group hug, Azusa cleared her throat, her face returning to it's normal color. "A-anyways, where's Yui-senpai?"

"Oh, she's upstairs, still sleeping. Should I go wake her up for you?" Ui asked.

Azusa shook her head. "It's okay, I'll do it." She said.

"If you say so," Ui said. "Well, i'll be going back to the kitchen. Please tell onee-san that she should eat breakfast already."

"Okay." Azusa replied as she watched Ui and Jun walk back into the kitchen.

After getting Muttan, Azusa walked up the stairs leading to her senpai's room. She started feeling butterflies in her stomach. _"I-it's not like I haven't been here before..."_ She sighed. Really, after what happened that day, Azusa started feeling weird when around her senpai. She didn't know why, though.

She sighed again as she stopped in front of her senpai's door. After taking a deep breath, she knocked three times, signaling her entrance.

"Y-Yui-senpai, i'm coming in." Azusa said, slowly opening the door.

She saw Yui on her bed, sleeping. Azusa could hear her lightly snoring. _"S-should I really wake her up...? She looks like she's having such a nice sleep." _Azusa thought.

Then, she shook her head and softly slapped her face two times. _"No. I came here to practice, and we will practice." _She puffed her chest out, nodding.

She put her guitar down and marched toward her senpai, stopping right in front of her sleeping body. Then, right as she was going to wake her up, all of a sudden her confidence disappeared.

"A-Ah... Y-Yui-senpai..." She said, lightly shaking the lead guitarist. When she got no reply, she tried again.

"Nn...five more minutes, Ui..." The girl said

"I'm not Ui... I'm Azusa. Wake up, senpai..."

Finally she got a reply, but what she heard surprised her.

"Nn... Azunyaaan, I looove you~" Yui said, though she was obviously still half-asleep

The kitten-like kouhai's eyes widened, her face turning a deep shade of red. "E-eh? S-senpai, W-What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Yui's hands shot up from under the blankets, grabbing Azusa and pulling the poor little girl into the bed with her. Once she had Azusa on top of her, she nuzzled the little girl affectionately. "Azunyan's so soft~" She said.

Azusa froze, despite her body temperature rising rapidly.

Her mind told her to get out of there, but her body wouldn't follow.

"_W-w-why wont my body move! A-ah—help!" _She tried saying, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

The room started feeling very hot. She was feeling weird again, and she didn't like it. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Azusa could feel her body move again and she immediately started struggling out of Yui's hold.

When she was finally released by her senpai's death-hold of love, she fell down onto the floor with a thump.

Yui slowly sat up, rubbing her eye's. She looked like a complete mess; her hair was sticking out in every direction, her clothes were ruffled and she had some drool on her face.

Azusa shot up, fixing herself. Her face was still red, so she looked to the side in an attempt to hide it. "S-senpai! G-get up already. You should eat so we could practice..." _I sound so lame.._.

Yui looked at her, a cute grin forming on her face. "I don't want practice...I want Azunyan~" She reached out to hug the girl, but Azusa quickly backed away. Don't want to practice..? Isn't this what she was here for?

"P-Please go downstairs when you've fixed yourself already." She said, rushing out of the room and heading down the stairs.

Yui blinked several times, wondering why Azusa had reacted like that. She stood up, stretched then proceeded to the bathroom to go fix herself up.

"_I knew I shouldn't have gone here! " _Azusa thought to herself as she rushed down the stairs. She headed into the kitchen and immediately regretted it. She felt her face heat up as she turned around and practically ran out of the area into the safety of the living room.

She placed her hand on the couch to steady herself. _"Ui-chan and J-Jun-chan..."_

She sighed as she sat down, wiping the beads of sweat that were starting to form on her forehead. "I guess i'll just wait for Yui-senpai..."

It took Yui thirty minutes to get ready, and it was already eleven when she went down. Azusa was still sitting down on the couch, deep in thought.

She squeaked when she felt a big weight on her shoulders, literally.

"A~zu~nyan!" Yui said, glomping the girl.

"Y-Yui-senpai!" Azusa said, turning her head to look at the girl. Yui seemed to look a lot better now. Her hair was fixed and her clothes looked neat.

"Where's Uiii? I'm hungry…" The older girl whined.

At the mention of her best friend's name, Azusa blushed as she remembered what she just saw. "S-she's in the k-kitchen with Jun-chan…"

"Oh, okay. Let's go and eat!" She said happily, grabbing Azusa's hand and leading her to the dining area.

When they passed by the kitchen, they saw Ui pulling something out of the microwave.

"Ui~" Yui walked to her little sister, hugging her from the back.

Ui blushed, almost dropping her plate. "O-Onee-san, don't surprise me like that." She said, turning around when Yui let go of her.

"Are you hungry?" Ui asked

Yui nodded, smiling that goofy smile of hers while rubbing the back of her head. "Ehehe…"

"Okay then, head on to the dining area, I'll bring out the food." She smiled

"Hai~" Yui said as she walked to the dining area.

"Do you need any help?" Azusa offered, "Wait, where's Jun?"

Ui's faced turned red, then she looked down to avoid eye contact with her friend. "S-she's in the bathroom. You go on ahead and stay with onee-san, I'll be fine."

Azusa nodded, leaving her suspiciously-acting friend be.

When she entered the dining area, she found Yui asleep.

"Sleeping again…?" She sighed. She decided that she'd just wait until the food gets here before she'd wake her senpai up.

Once the food did arrive, Yui instantly woke up and ate. It took her thirty minutes to eat, so it was already ten in the morning when they went back up to Yui's room to practice.

"_F-finally...we get to do what I went here for."_ She thought to herself as she brought out her muttan.

Yui was sitting on her bed, Gitah already out, and was playing some minor scales.

Azusa smiled as she heard her senpai practice. She walked over to her, sitting next to the brunette.

"Okay, so...what do you wanted to pra—"

"Azunyan, i'm sleepy." Yui interrupted.

Azusa looked at her, confused. "B-but Senpai! We haven't even started!".

"But Azunyaaaan...i'm really sleepy..." Yui said with a pout, she put Gitah down and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, pulling her close. "Can we just cuddle instead~?" She asked innocently.

Azusa blushed, "Y-Yui-senpai! L-let go of me...you said you needed help with the guitar."

"Eeeehhh... I don't feel like playing with Gitah right now..." She rubbed her face against her kouhai's.

Azusa tried pushing Yui away, but the girl just wouldn't budge. "Senpai, I came here so I could help you with the guitar. Not to c-cuddle." Her voice was starting to become serious.

Yui pouted again and hugged the girl tighter. "We have the whole day, Azunyan! Practice can wait 'til later. Come oooon, Azunyaaaaaan~"

Azusa twitched. This was really getting on her nerves.

"Fine…" She said. There was no use in getting herself mad, and Yui was right. There was still a lot of time anyway.

"YAY!" Yui said, jumping. She put Gitah in her stand while Azusa placed Muttan inside his case.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. They talked, played some games and watched TV. Before she knew it, it was already four in the afternoon.

When they were back in Yui's room, Azusa brought out Muttan once more and told Yui to bring out Gitah. After being persuaded several times, she brought him out and sat down on her bed.

"Okay…so, what is it you needed help with?" She asked.

"…can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired…" Yui asked, giving Azusa the puppy dog look.

"Senpai! We already postponed awhile ago's practice… we _need_ to do this now."

"But it's such a hassle…"

"Yui!"

"A hug from Yui-sama will help convince you~" She said as she wrapped her arms around her kouhai.

Azusa clenched her fists. She went through so much emotional trouble for Yui, and this is how she acts? Such a simple thing like deciding to go here was like hell for her, yet she decided to go for the sake of her senpai, and this is what she gets?

With everything that had happened until now, Azusa finally snapped.

"YUI, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

...To be continued.

* * *

**AN: **I hope it wasn't that crappy. While I was in the middle of writing that, I suddenly started thinking of something else, so I somewhat lost interest in this one and rushed it. Ehehe..I promise the next chapter will be better. ^^;

Oh, and what Azusa saw...I might write it as a separate fic. Ehehe..

~Thanks to Laura-senpai for beta-ing this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath

**AN: **I lied...this chapter isn't better than the previous one. ;_;

Warning: short chapter ahead. Durr, I tried writing it while I was mad and...well, it didn't turn out right, so it ended up like this. Ehehe.. I hope it's not that bad. ^^

* * *

Chapter 3: Wrath

"YUI, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Azusa shouted as she glared at Yui, her fists clenched.

"All you ever do is depend on others for everything! Would you please grow up! I'm tired of having to put up with your child-like behavior!" She lashed out at Yui. Her face was red and her breathing was heavy, like she had just ran a marathon. But it really did take her a lot of energy to tell her senpai off.

The only thing said senpai could do was stare at her enraged kouhai with wide eyes. What Azusa said was true. She really did just depend on others for everything. She acted like a kid, and she was a burden to her poor little Azunyan.

"A-Azunyan... Gome—" Yui was cut off when Azusa said something that shattered her heart.

"No, Yui. Don't talk to me until you act your age." Azusa turned around, and after getting Muttan and his case, she marched out of Yui's room, closing the door with a bang.

She wasn't able to see the pained expression on Yui's face.

_It was two days after Azusa's first kiss had been stolen. _

_Practice had just finished, and Mio went home immediately with Ritsu, saying something about doing Ritsu's homework. The bassist seemed irritated as she dragged the crying drummer out of the room._

_Yui had also gone home already since she promised to walk home with Nodoka, and Ui was waiting for her as well._

_The only one left in the room was Azusa, who had to talk to Mugi. The blonde would always stay so she could talk to their club adviser, Sawako, so Azusa thought that now should be the perfect time for her to consult Mugi about these peculiar feelings she's been having ever since _that_ happened. Sawako hadn't arrived yet, so it was just the two of them in the room._

"_U-um.. M-Mugi-senpai, could I talk to you for a while?" Azusa asked as she approached the keyboardist, who was preparing the former rock-star's dessert._

_The rhythm guitarist didn't want to bother Mugi with her problem, but she had to get something off her chest. That, and Mugi was the perfect person to talk to when it comes to...special love._

_The blonde ojou-sama turned to Azusa, smiling. "Hm? What is it, Azusa-chan?" She asked, her motherly voice helping the nervous kouhai relax a bit. Mugi knew what Azusa wanted to talk about, and she was excited to have this conversation with her._

_Azusa walked over to her chair and took her seat. She waited for the blonde to take her seat beside her before she started._

_Azusa took a deep breath in, mustering up the courage to start this conversation. "Well..." She started lamely, "I-it has something to do with what happened the other day..." Azusa was fiddling her thumb and her face was red. _I must look stupid right now, _she thought to herself._

_Mugi smiled, that dreamy expression on her face again. Her sky-blue eyes were sparkling, and she looked like a puppy staring at a bag of treats. _

"_What about it, Azusa-chan?" She said as she snapped back to reality._

"_Um...I've been feeling k-kinda weird when i'm around Yui-senpai since then...um-"_

_She was cut off when she saw Sawako enter the room. _

_Azusa immediately stood up and bowing at Mugi._

"_I-i'll just talk to you some other time, senpai! T-thank you." She said as she grabbed her things and rushed out the room. She hoped Sawako didn't hear what she said._

_That wasn't the case, though, because she heard something that made her flinch._

"_She's in love with Yui." She heard her teacher and senpai say._

_S-Sawako-sensei and Mugi-senpai are wrong! I would never l-like Yui-senpai in that way. _Azusa thought as she marched down the street on the way to the train station.

She wondered why Ui and Jun weren't in the living room. She had half-expected them to stop her, but right now she was glad they weren't there to do that.

She had to get as far away from Yui as possible.

_I hate Yui-senpai! She acts like such a k-kid, she makes me lose my pace, s-she's a bad influence to m-me! I should hang out with p-people like Mio-senpai... n-not that baka Yui. _Azusa nodded to herself as if she made a decision. She really would not talk to Yui until she acts more mature. It was also for Yui's good, right?

She shook her head. _Why do you have to make me so confused, senpai! _She groaned. Was she really mad at Yui? Could she really hate the innocent girl for acting like herself?

Did she really want Yui to change?

So many questions. Azusa's head was starting to hurt alot.

_What's wrong with me...? _The poor little kouhai had tears forming on the edge of her eyes. She knew she would feel bad about shouting at Yui eventually, but she didn't know it would be this soon.

She started feeling guilty about saying what she said. It's not like Yui could help acting the way she did... it was how she grew up. She couldn't just change how she is. It wasn't Yui's fault.

Azusa stopped dead in her tracks.

_I'm such an idiot..._

She took a deep breath in, tilting her head back to stop the tears from flowing down her face. _What was I thinking...? Oh gosh...Yui-senpai must be really hurt... Ah god, I hate myself!_

She clenched her fist once more, this time not because of Yui, but because of herself.

_I should apologize_..._I can't believe I did tha—_

She gasped as she felt familiar arms gently wrap around her middle. Her body started shaking as she felt hot breath tickling her ear.

_Y-Yui...?_

"Gomen ne, Azusa..."

Her eyes widened as her tears started streaming down her face. _S-she followed me..?_

She turned around in Yui's arms and looked up at the girl. "S-senpai..."

"D-don't cry, Azusa-chan.." Yui said as she cupped her kouhai's cheeks, brushing the tears off her face with her thumb. "I-I'm sorry I was acting so childish..." She leaned her forehead on Azusa's and looked into her eyes.

"Please forgive me."

Azusa's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. She could see nothing but love in her senpai's eyes, and the sad smile on her face showed just how sorry she really was.

"S-senpai, y-you don't have to say sorry... it was my fau—"

"I love you, Azusa."

Azusa felt soft lips press hers. Her heart started pounding on her chest, and she started feeling a little bit light-headed.

_This is so cliché, senpai, but..._

Tears continued flowing down her face as she lightly smiled. She kissed back, her arms moving up to wrap around Yui's neck, pulling the girl closer.

_...I love you too..._

_

* * *

_**AN: ***cough* lololololol so cliché ~ Hohoho~

Quote from a friend: Cheeeesyyyyyyyyyy~!

I hope it was okay ^^; Comments, constructive criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. *needs to improve*.

~As usual, thanks to Laura-senpai for going over this ^^


End file.
